Cherry's Adventures of Snow White
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Junior has a bad dream, Mo decides to tell him a bedtime story to cheer him up and she picks Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. However, it becomes an adventure when Drell sends them, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch into the world of the storybook and to go on an adventure with the fairest one of all herself and meet seven dwarfs while hiding from the Evil Queen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night in the Brown household. At least it was so far until Mo woke up to the sounds of her baby brother crying. She then groaned slightly as she was interrupted from a beautiful dream, but this was far more important than her sleep right now. She then woke up and came over to the crib on the other side of the room as Junior cried.

"Aw, what's wrong, JJ?" Mo cooed as she picked up her baby brother.

"I had a bad dream." Junior sniffled.

"Oh..." Mo frowned. "Those aren't any fun... I'll get Mom and Dad..."

"Want you..." Junior buried his face against her shoulder.

"You want me?" Mo smiled, feeling touched by that. "Okay..." she then felt around him to make sure he didn't have a mess from his bad dream, she then felt only wetness, but nothing terrible smelling which was a little bit okay. "Let's get you out of this first..." she then changed him and cleaned him up, feeling more awake now.

"Oops, I guess I wet myself." Junior smiled sheepishly.

"Must've been a very scary dream..." Mo replied as she cleaned him up.

After a little while, he was all nice and dry now.

"Okay, let's get you back to sleep." Mo said.

Junior pouted. "Um... Could you tell me a story?"

"Really? Um, okay, what kind of story?" Mo asked.

"'Venture..." Junior smiled.

"We haven't been on one in a while..." Mo sat in Elizabeth's rocking chair as she then took out a storybook which reminded her of when she read Sleeping Beauty and somehow was in an adventure with the others with the story. "Um... How about Snow White?"

"Venture in it?" Junior asked.

"Uh... Maybe...?" Mo shrugged as she got him settled.

Elizabeth wearily came outside the bedroom door, but then saw Mo was already taking care of Junior which made her smile.

"Tell me, tell me." Junior smiled.

"Well, okay..." Mo smiled as she held Junior close while opening the storybook and cleared her throat. "'Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there as a lovely little princess named Snow White'," she began. "'Her vain and wicked stepmother the Queen feared that some day Snow White beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as scullery maid'."

Junior simply stuck his tongue out, not liking the evil queen.

Mo giggled to that. "Yeah, that's how I feel about her too," she then continued to read the story's prologue. "'Each day, the Queen consulted her magic mirror. 'Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all'… And as long as the mirror answered, 'You are the fairest one of all.', Snow White was safe from the Queen's cruel jealously'."

"When Momo, Cherry, Atty, and Patch come in?" Junior asked.

"Anxious, are we?" Mo chuckled to her little brother.

Junior nodded excitedly.

"Well, I'll get there, just keep your pants on." Mo giggled as she kept reading for his entertainment.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch were sound asleep in their own bedrooms until Drell used his magic to summon them all.

"Whoa!" Patch yelped.

"What's going on?!" Cherry asked.

"Aw, no, we're being sucked into another bedtime story!" Atticus complained.

Mo soon appeared next to him.

* * *

They were now in a fairy tale village, wearing rags like Snow White.

"Why are we wearing rags?" Cherry asked.

"I was just telling JJ the part where The Queen makes Snow White become a maid." Mo replied.

They soon look up and see a book in the sky and showing Junior and...Mo?

"Hey, guys..." Mo smiled as she held her younger brother.

"Momo, what's happening?" Junior asked.

"We're going to be part of the story, it looks like..." Mo said as she landed safely with him. "You wanted a bedtime story, looks like you're gonna get one like with Sleeping Beauty, pal."

"Yay!" Junior smiled.

"Bedtime story?" Atticus asked.

"JJ had a bad dream." Mo replied softly.

"Ohh." Patch and Atticus said, understanding.

"Yeah..." Mo pouted as Junior pouted himself.

There was then distant singing heard which made the others go to it to see a young girl around their age with short black hair in similar rags as theirs.

"Wow, Anne-Marie really did look like Snow White..." Cherry said, looking back to the others.

"Let's go and see if we can help her." Atticus said.

The others followed as Snow White sang to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White was now scrubbing against the floor as the birds watched her which reminded Cherry and Atticus of the times of when they lived with Cinderella. The birds soon started to chirp something to Snow White.

"What is it?" Snow White asked them.

The birds then made her look over to see the small group coming over.

"Oh, hello..." Snow White smiled softly. "I love making new friends."

"Would you like some help?" Atticus asked.

"I would appreciate that." Snow White agreed.

Cherry sighed as this brought back memories for her as they started to clean.

"Ooh, we need more water." Snow White then said soon enough.

"I'll get us some more water." Atticus said as he saw a well close by.

Snow White smiled, then looked to the others. "Wanna know a secret?"

The birds and others knocked curiously.

"Promise not to tell?" Snow White continued.

"Promise." Mo said.

"We are standing by a wishing well, Make a wish into the well, That's all you have to do, And if you hear it echoing, Your wish will soon come true~" Snow White began to sing.

"Ooh." Junior smiled.

"I'm wishing~" Snow White sang into the well as Atticus got water.

 _'I'm wishing.'_ her echo replied.

"For the one I love, To find me~" Snow White sang.

 _'To find me.'_ her echo replied again.

"Today~" Snow White sang.

 _'Today.'_ Her echo replied again.

"I'm hoping of~" Snow White smiled.

 _'I'm hoping of.'_ her echo repeated.

"And I'm dreaming of~" Snow White picked up Junior in her hands and happily swung him about.

Junior giggled a little bit as he enjoyed it.

* * *

There then came an older boy with short brown hair who was riding on horseback who then seemed entranced by Snow White's singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" he asked himself as he climbed off of his horse.

Snow White soon started harmonizing. "The nice things, He'll say~" she sang with her echo.

The prince was starting to climb up the wall as Snow White sang about having her own prince someday. He soon saw Snow White.

Snow White kept singing until she then saw the prince and gasped. "Oh!"

"Hello there, um, Your Majesty." Mo said with a curtsy.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you all?" the prince asked.

"No, you just startled us." Atticus said.

Snow White was so nervous, she gently set Junior back on the ground and then rushed off as she felt utterly terrified and nervous.

"Snow White, come back!" Junior pouted.

"I think she's nervous." Mo whispered.

"She must be shy..." Atticus agreed.

"She's in love, what do you expect?" Patch whispered.

"Excuse me, did you all see where that girl went?" the prince asked.

"She went that way." Cherry pointed.

"Thank you." The prince nodded. He then went to Snow White to comfort her about her shyness as he found himself falling in love with her.

"We should leave them alone." Mo whispered.

"Why?" Junior asked.

"Oh, you'll understand when you're older." Mo soothed her little brother as he had a million questions, but none of the answers, it was the curse of being a little kid.

"Oh, fine." Junior pouted.

"I know it's a while, but it'll go by before you know it..." Mo said. "I remember when I was your age and now it feels like my whole life has gone by."

* * *

"Should we change into different clothes?" Cherry asked.

"We're with Snow White, I'm sure the magic will change our clothes sooner or later like when she meets the Seven Dwarfs." Atticus said.

"We're a mess though..." Cherry frowned.

"Yeah, but we'll have to be patient." Mo said.

"Patient..." Junior repeated the word.

"I know, it's hard, but you'll get used to it..." Mo promised, she then smiled as she watched as the prince sang to Snow White as she imagined herself as Snow White and Atticus as Prince Ferdinand.

"Momo, what are you thinking?" Junior smirked.

"Uh... Nothing..." Mo smiled nervously.

Junior continued to smirk as he had a feeling that wasn't nothing. Eventually, Snow White came out of her comfort zone and sang with the prince of her dreams.

* * *

A while later, Snow White brought the group inside with her.

"So, this is where you live, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, but sometimes, I'd like to be out more..." Snow White replied.

"We can tell." Mo smiled.

"I know a beautiful forest not too far from here." Snow White smiled back.

"Maybe we could go there sometime." Patch said.

"I have many animal friends there..." Snow White said. "They love my singing."

"It does sound wonderful." Patch agreed.

Unfortunately, they would be encountered by a huntsman sent from the Evil Queen herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Snow White wore proper clothes which allowed the others to change as she took them into the forest for a stroll. Mo was entranced by all the sights of nature due to her biological upbringing.

"I wanna see how we look now." Cherry said.

Snow White came out with her hair with a red bowed headband, a blue dress with a long and beautiful yellow skirt.

"Oh, that suits you!" Mo gushed. "I know a lot about fashion, my mother makes a lot of her own clothes."

"That's wonderful." Snow White smiled.

"It's a very lovely dress, you should wear it more often." Mo insisted.

"You're too kind." Snow White smiled bashfully.

Atticus and the other's clothes soon changed. Luckily they found clean and proper enough clothes in order to fit in. Snow White waited for them and smiled to her many animal friends.

"Snow White is my least favorite fairy tale..." Cherry grumbled about being sucked into this story.

"Just be thankful that we won't be stuck in this story." Patch said.

Cherry merely rolled her eyes slightly.

* * *

After a while, the group was finally dressed. They then joined Snow White into the mystic forest. Snow White hummed her and the prince's song as she picked flowers.

"Ooh, these flowers look beautiful." Mo smiled.

"They do, don't they?" Atticus agreed as he then picked one and held it out to her.

"Oh, Atticus..." Mo smiled as she accepted the flower. "Thank you."

Atticus then put the flower in her hair which made her smile even more in utter delight. They soon heard a bird crying. Snow White looked over and came to the poor bird.

"Birdie..." Junior observed.

"It must be lost." Patch said.

"Are you lost, little birdie?" Snow White cooed to the poor bird.

"I think it's lost." Atticus said.

The bird quietly chirped before starting to cry.

"Ooh, please don't cry." Snow White cooed to the poor bird.

Patch sniffed the air and turned to the bushed with a slight growl as he felt an unwanted presence coming from the bushes.

"Patch, what's wrong boy?" Atticus asked.

"Someone's coming..." Patch replied.

"Who?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno, but I don't like it." Patch glared.

"We better be on guard then." Atticus said.

* * *

Patch nodded firmly as he was already ready for anyone to come as Snow White catered to the poor bird in distress. And where it was the huntsman as he brought out a dagger. Patch gasped at the sharp object, but then glared. The bird was soon reunited with its family and looked to the huntsman which made her gasp in horror as this looked like the end of her young life. Atticus and Patch looked like they were ready to tackle the huntsman to the ground.

The huntsman glared firmly, but he then looked down to Snow White and looked nearly guilty, he then dropped his dagger and fell to his knees. "I can't... I can't do it!" he then cried out.

Patch and Atticus looked surprised and confused as the huntsman was giving up already.

'Uh, sir, are you alright?" Mo asked.

"Please forgive me, Snow White, please forgive me!" the huntsman begged.

"What's going on?" Snow White replied. "I don't understand."

"She's mad, jealous of you!" the huntsman explained. "She'll stop at nothing!"

"But who?" Snow White asked.

"The Queen!" the huntsman replied.

"Wow, that is cold." Patch said.

"You have to run away," the huntsman urged Snow White. "Hide off in the woods. Never come back!"

"We better do as he says." Cherry said.

Snow White looked unsure, but they went along with it.

"You seem nice for a huntsman." Mo said to the huntsman.

"I could never harm someone innocent, even if the Queen demands it." the huntsman replied.

"You better bring the queen back a heart of a pig to trick her." Atticus said.

"That might be crazy enough to work..." the huntsman agreed. "This moment never happened."

"Agreed." the others agreed as they then followed Snow White into the forest.

"Do you think her imagination will get the better of her?" Patch asked, referring to Snow White.

"I'm sure it will, she's at a pretty young and vulnerable age." Mo replied.

"Vun... Er... Bell...?" Junior blinked. That was a big word.

"Vulnerable means she'll be easily frightened." Atticus explained.

"Okay..." Junior said then.

"It's okay, JJ, you'll learn..." Mo comforted her little brother.

* * *

Snow White went off on her own a little too far and felt scared of the forest since she didn't recognize anything and was so scared that she screamed herself into a fainting spell. Atticus was able to get them over to her by using his super-speed.

"I wish you wouldn't do that without telling me..." Cherry said, looking quite dizzy now.

Snow White fell in the middle of the forest which made the animals sadly and worriedly look over to her. The animals started to come out carefully. Cherry took off her glasses and shook her head so she could see straight again.

"Snow White...?" Patch came to the girl and tried to lick her awake.

That seemed to do the trick while a bunny rabbit was sniffing her. Snow White woke up and the animals backed away into the bushes slightly except for Patch.

"You're awake." Patch smiled.

"Wh-What happened...?" Snow White asked softly and wearily.

"You got so frightened that you fainted." Atticus said.

"It's okay now..." Cherry said, trying to comfort Snow White.

Snow White soon saw all the woodland animals hiding. "Wait, don't run away," she then said to the poor woodland animals she had become friends with. "I won't hurt you. I'm awful sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been through. I'm so ashamed."

One of the birds came down from a nest.

"Hey, aren't you the same bird from before?" Snow White asked the bird.

The bird nodded. Junior poked his head out from behind Mo and tilted his head to the bird. The bird looked at Junior tilting its head as well.

"Bird!" Junior pointed with a giggle like Bambi.

The bird smiled as it soon flew towards him. Junior cooed and held out his hands like a perch for the bird. The bird smiled as it landed on his hand. Junior giggled as he then smiled to the bird.

"You seem to love animals as much as I do." Snow White said to Junior.

"Well, his best friends are puppies." Mo replied, proud of her little brother.

Junior started to tickle the bird under its chin. The bird tweeted and giggled.

"Aw! He's ticklish just like you." Mo smiled before tickling Junior a little bit.

Junior giggled. "Momo!"

Snow White seemed to cheer up from this so far.

"Anyway, we need to find a place to stay." Cherry said.

"But where?" Mo asked.

The birds chirped to them.

"You know a place where we can stay?" Patch asked the birds.

The birds nodded while chirping.

"Will you take us there?" Snow White asked the animals.

The birds chirped with another nod and led them to a nice place for them to stay in the forest to hide away from the Queen.

"That's a yes." Junior smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The animals of the forest brought Snow White and the group over to a small woodsy cottage.

"Oh, it's a beautiful home," Snow White smiled in amazement. "Just like a little dollhouse."

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

Snow White walked ahead of the others as she smiled at the house on the way inside.

"I wonder what the inside looks like?" Patch said.

Snow White opened the door. "Oh, it's dark in here..."

"Is anyone home?" Mo asked, but she was given no answer.

"Nobody's home." Atticus said.

The forest animals looked slightly nervous as they came into the house that had small furniture.

"This house must have children." Mo said.

"There are seven little chairs," Snow White noticed. "So there must be seven little children."

"And by the looks of this house, seven untidy children." Atticus said.

Cherry slid her gloved finger across a table and found blackened dust on her fingertip. "This place could use a little dusting."

"Or a lot of dusting." Patch said.

"You think their mother would clean up or something..." Mo commented.

Snow White soon gasped as she had a thought. "Maybe they have no mother," she then suggested. "That means they're orphans. I know! We'll clean the house for them. Then they'll let us stay."

"Yeah." Mo smiled in agreement. That was a wonderful idea.

"Guess it's time to clean up then." Cherry said as she removed her glove.

"Yep." Atticus said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Snow White then asked the woodland animals for help. And where they were going to do just that.

"Come on, JJ, let's clean up, it'll be like when we help Mom." Mo smiled to her little brother.

"Yay!" Junior smiled.

"Come along, let's go then." Mo picked him up with a giggle.

* * *

"Just whistle while you work~" Snow White began to sing. "And cheerfully together, We can tidy up the place~"

"And here we go with singing." Cherry said.

"Why doesn't Cherry like singing?" Junior pouted.

"THat's just how she is, JJ..." Mo sighed.

Patch liked Snow White's singing while they worked. Cherry couldn't whistle, so she just hummed to herself as she helped tidy up. Patch began to try to sweep some dirt under the rug. Junior sat on the kitchen counter and held out plates to the other animals who licked them clean.

"Ah, ah, ah, not under the rug." Snow White scolded Patch.

Patch pouted. "But what am I supposed to do with it?" he then asked. He soon heard some squirrels whisper to him of where to sweep the dust. Patch then nodded to the squirrels and followed them.

"So nice to meet a dog nice to squirrels." one of the squirrels said.

"Well, my friend Strudel is friends with squirrels, so I thought it'd be nice." Patch smiled to them.

The squirrels and Patch soon swept all their dust into a mouse hole. An angry mouse blew out the dust and scolded them, shaking its fist from doing that.

"We are so sorry." Patch said.

Snow White then dusted the piano while the birds dusted the shelves. Atticus started to do the laundry. Cherry was stringing up a spider web until along came a spider that sat down beside her and frightened the perky goth away.

"Oh, brother." Mo sighed before cleaning the spider webs.

Snow White and Atticus took care of the laundry together. Some of the animals decided to help with the clothes. The house was shaping up nicely due to their housework. It didn't take long to clean the house as they worked together.

* * *

"Good job, JJ." Mo smiled to her little brother since he helped.

"Thanks, Momo." Junior smiled back, giving a thumb's up to his big sister.

"You did a good job, little buddy." Atticus smiled as he ruffled Junior's hair.

Junior giggled and smiled up to him. "Thank you, Atty."

"He really looks up to you." Mo smiled.

"It's so adorable." Atticus agreed.

"Can you make me as strong as you, Atty?" Junior asked.

"Someday, JJ, someday." Atticus smiled.

"Okay..." Junior replied.

"That sounds as crazy as a cop pretending to be a kindergarten teacher..." Cherry muttered under her breath. "Kindergarten Cop."

"Yeah." Patch said.

Junior looked curious, then had trouble getting down from the counter.

"Whoopsie daisy!" Mo helped her little brother down and gently set him back down on the floor with them.

Junior then smiled in relief.

* * *

Snow White was now starting to cook.

Patch yawned and stretched. "Man, cleaning a whole house sure takes a lot out of ya..." he then scratched behind his ear. "I haven't felt this tired since that play date at the shelter with Rebound."

"Was she really that exhausting?" Mo asked.

"Oh, trust me, puppies can be very active, but Rebound is _restless_." Patch's eyes widened about Niblet's younger sister.

"Yikes." Mo said.

"Oh, yes..." Patch nodded.

"Mm." Junior smiled as he smelled the dinner Snow White was cooking.

"Whatcha cookin', Snow White?" Cherry asked.

"Stew." Snow White smiled.

"Smells nice." Cherry replied.

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

"I hope the residents love it." Snow White smiled.

"I'm sure they will." Atticus said.

* * *

After a while, the stew was finished, so Snow White then let it sit.

"I wonder what's upstairs?" Patch curiously looked up the stairs and followed them into a bedroom. "A bedroom," He saw seven beds with names on them. "'Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy'..." He soon heard the door open behind him. He looked over to see who it was. "Oh, hi, Snow White."

"It looks like you found the bedroom." Snow White smiled.

"Yeah..." Patch smiled sleepily. "I guess that housework took a lot out of me."

Snow White soon giggled once she read the names. "What funny names for children," she then said before yawning herself. "I'm feeling a little sleepy."

"Same here." Atticus yawned as he came in the room.

Mo came in as Junior had fallen asleep in her arms.

"We better get some sleep." Patch yawned.

Cherry walked in, even looking sleepy herself. "I'm sure the stew will be fine for a while on its own..."

Everyone then yawned and they decided to get some sleep in the beds that were surrounding them.

 _'Maybe after a little nap, we'll have dinner.'_ Patch thought to himself.

They all got into beds to get some rest after a big day of cleaning and running away together. Patch slept on the foot of Atticus's bed as always. Their sleep was peaceful as nothing could ruin it.


	5. Chapter 5

There was faint singing heard from outside the front door. The woodland animals seem to hear it. Patch only whined and ran in his sleep while the others were sleeping completely still until the owners of the house would find them in their home. The woodland animals started to leave the house.

The others only kept sleeping as the owners of the house came inside to see that it looked rather different. And where one of them even thought it to be witchcraft. They decided to explore and take a look around to see who could be responsible for this cleaning mess. And where they even smelled the stew. The others were fast asleep, blissfully unaware of what was going on around them.

The owners of the house soon went up to the bedroom. Patch's back hind leg twitched in his sleep as he slept. The owners stared at the strangers and gasped in surprise. They were surprised to see visitors. Cherry groaned as she then sat up and put on her glasses, then gasped to see the seven residents of the house. They weren't children, they were just tiny men known as dwarfs.

* * *

"Looks like one of them has woken up." One of the dwarfs said.

Cherry scooted up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. "I can't still be dreaming..." she then muttered to herself.

Snow White and the others started to wake up.

"It's some girls and boys and a puppy." one dwarf said.

"The girls are pretty~" another dwarf said.

Mo moved a little bit in her sleep. Patch still slightly ran in his sleep as he lay against Atticus's feet. Atticus held him close in his sleep. Patch smiled in his sleep then.

"Guys... Wake up!" Cherry urged. "Wake up!"

They soon started to wake up. The dwarfs hid away as Snow White woke up with the others.

"What's with the wake up call?" Atticus yawned.

"We have company." Cherry pointed over to the seven dwarfs.

"Is it the children?" Snow White yawned.

Cherry pointed over.

Snow White took a look and saw that the residents were not children, but tiny men. "Hey, you're dwarfs." she then said.

"Yeah, they are." Mo smiled.

"How do you do?" Snow White greeted the dwarfs.

The dwarfs said nothing in response, they were just shocked to see these strangers in their home.

"She said 'how do you do'?" Mo repeated.

"How do you do what?" the grumpy dwarf asked.

"They do talk." Patch said.

"I'm so glad," Snow White smiled to the seven dwarfs. "Now don't tell me who you are, let me guess." she then took a look at all of them to see if she could guess their names based on what she saw on their beds and where each one was correct.

"We know who we are, ask them who they are and what theyr'e doing here?" Grumpy grumbled.

"Okay," Doc replied before looking to the group. "What are you and who are you doin'-Who are you, kind strangers?"

"Oh, where are our manners? We should introduce ourselves." Patch said.

"Oh, how silly of us," Snow White giggled. "Well, I'm Snow White."

"Snow White?!" the seven dwarfs replied in shock. "The princess?!"

"Yes." Snow White smiled.

"And I'm Atticus and this my pet dog, Patch and my best friend, Cherry and my girlfriend/true love, Mo." Atticus introduced.

"True love?" Bashful smiled. "Oh, how adorable."

"It's nice to meet you all, we're honored," Doc smiled as well. "We're-"

"Mad as hornets!" Grumpy complained.

"Why are you mad?" Patch asked.

"Aw, just shut up and get out!" Grumpy glared.

"But you don't understand, we don't have anywhere else to go to hide from her." Mo said.

"She'll kill me and probably them too!" Snow White added in.

"Kill you?" the dwarfs replied.

"Who?" Sleepy asked.

"Her step-mother, the queen." Mo said.

"The Queen!" the seven dwarfs panicked as they seemed to know that the queen was actually pure evil.

"So please, let us stay here." Patch begged.

"We'll keep house for you," Snow White offered. "We'll wash, sew, clean, and cook-"

"Cook?!" The seven dwarfs smiled.

"Can you make, uh, those desserts that look like dinner?" Doc requested.

"Apple Dumplings!" two dwarfs corrected him.

"That's what I mean." Doc then replied.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"And pudding and gooseberry pies." Snow White smiled.

 _'And they get won over by the word of gooseberry pie in 3, 2, 1.'_ Mo thought to herself.

The dwarfs cheered about this and they all jumped up for joy except for maybe Grumpy. "They stay!" Most of the dwarfs cheered.

"Why don't we go check on that stew?" Mo suggested.

"Yeah, it must be done by now." Patch said.

* * *

Snow White came downstairs to check on the stew she had made as the dwarfs looked eager and happy to try it out.

"Careful with the lid." Atticus said.

The seven dwarfs came down.

"Ah, ah, ah, you have to wash up for dinner first." Mo told them.

"Yep," Patch nodded in agreement. "Those are the rules."

"Wash?" the dwarfs replied as they had never heard that word before.

"Is dinner ready?" Junior yawned as he woke up.

"Just about," Mo smiled to her little brother. "Go wash up."

"Okay." Junior said.

"Good boy." Mo smiled.

Junior then took a stool and put it in front of the sink as he was about to stand on it, but then saw that the sink was around his height since the dwarfs were short like he was. "Looks like I won't need a stool." he then smiled in realization.

"For once." Mo giggled.

Junior then turned the taps on the sink and washed his hands. Atticus soon looked at his own hands. They were slightly dirty, but it was nothing compared to the seven dwarfs.

"Doesn't look like they have washed their hands in a long time." Atticus said.

"Oh, yuck." Cherry stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"You men need to wash your hands." Mo said.

The dwarfs talked this over and then told the others that they have washed 'recently'.

"Is that right?" Cherry replied. "Then let us see your hands."

The dwarfs shook their heads and backed away with their hands behind their backs. They soon felt that they bumped into someone behind them. The dwarfs then looked behind them. And where they saw Atticus cross-armed as he was going to wash he hands as soon as the dwarfs joined him and Junior.

"Guys..." Atticus said in a warning tone.'

"You better wash your hands." Cherry said as Atticus sounded firm.

"Or else none of you get a bite to eat." Mo added.

* * *

The seven dwarfs then looked defeated and marched over to wash up for dinner. Grumpy didn't appear to be moving from his spot on the other hand. Atticus sighed as he lifted Grumpy up and carried him with him to the others.

"Hey, lemme go you big bully!" Grumpy snapped.

"I'm just making this go much faster." Atticus said.

"How hard do we scrub?" Sneezy asked.

"I don't think you have to scrub so hard." Junior said.

"How do you do it?" Bashful asked.

"Like this..." Junior demonstrated.

They soon watched him wash his hands. Atticus checked to make sure the seven dwarfs were going to wash their hands as promised and smiled as Junior showed the tiny men how it was done, but he frowned firmly once he saw that Grumpy wasn't washing his hands. Junior smiled to all of the dwarfs, but then frowned as Grumpy wasn't participating.

"Grumpy, don't want to eat?" Atticus asked as he joined in washing his hands with them.

"That girl's wiles are startin' to work," Grumpy grunted. "But I'm warning you. You give them an inch and they'll walk all over you."

"No, they won't." Junior said while still washing his hands.

"That's right, JJ, you don't listen to that Grumpy Gus." Atticus nodded to his girlfriend's little brother.

"I won't." Junior smiled.

The dwarfs seemed to do great by washing their hands, well, at least the six that were washing their hands. Atticus smiled back to the young boy as he made a good example of himself.

 _'There's gotta to be a way to get Grumpy to wash his hands.'_ Junior thought to himself.

"The next thing you know, she'll be tying you hair up in pink ribbons and spraying that stuff called 'perfume'," Grumpy continued and looked to Junior. "If you're a smart kid, you'll stay away from women."

Junior decided to ignore him and started to dry his hands. The other six dwarfs then started to have fun by spraying each other with the soapy waters. Atticus soon joined in, finding it just as fun. Junior giggled as he even played with them, enjoying the game very much while Grumpy still complained about Snow White making them into sissies.

"He is really starting to get on my nerves." Atticus whispered.

"Butt Brain." Junior firmly pouted.

The six of the seven dwarfs started to dry off. Grumpy still complained and this then made the others throw soap and water at him for fun and games.

"Get him!" Doc called out.

Atticus soon grabbed Grumpy.

Grumpy's eyes widened. "Hey, what're you tryin' to do?!"

Atticus soon got Grumpy into the water.

Junior giggled as he then scrubbed the grumpy dwarf with the soap and water. "Rub a dub dub~"

The rest of the seven dwarfs started to scrub Grumpy. Atticus and Junior giggled to the sight. After a while, it was time for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dinner!" Snow White called to the dwarfs while banging a pot.

This caught their attention instantly and they ran instantly to the table.

"Oh, boy!" Junior cheered as he was quite hungry right now.

"Finally!" Atticus also cheered.

Mo and Snow White served dinner for everybody. And where the dinner was delicious.

"Oh, man, this is the best..." Patch muffled in delight.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled as he enjoyed the stew.

"I'm not a big stew eater, but it is nice." Cherry had to admit.

Snow White smiled as they all enjoyed her cooking.

* * *

After a while, they finished their dinner. Mo decided to wash the dishes with Atticus's help.

"How about we welcome you guys properly into our home with a little music?" Sleepy offered before yawning.

Dopey nodded happily in agreement.

"That would be lovely." Mo smiled.

"What an invitation." Snow White agreed.

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

"We insist you stay for the show." Doc nodded.

Cherry sighed. "Well, I guess it's better than being out there."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"We would love it." Snow White smiled to the seven dwarfs.

"You are all in for a treat then." Bashful smiled shyly.

* * *

Soon enough, they started playing their music. It was getting dark fast. The animals of the forest watched from outside as the dwarfs played music for their new guests. And where it was entertaining for them. Junior and Snow White clapped their hands to the beat.

Atticus started to snap his fingers gently to the beat. Cherry bobbed her head a little. The dwarfs were all rather thrilled and having a lot of fun with their new friends. Bashful went to dance over to Snow White while Sleepy and Sneezy danced together. Atticus soon stood up and gave a bow to Mo while extending his hand to her.

Mo smiled bashfully and accepted his hand as she was then gently pulled into a standing position. And where they started to dance. Mo smiled as she was taken by Atticus and they moved out on the dance floor with the other dancing dwarfs. Junior was happy for them. Cherry stared out the window distantly as Atticus and Mo danced with each other like Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"Cherry, you okay?" Junior asked.

"Eh, I'll be fine..." Cherry replied. "Just not much of a dancer, I guess."

"Well, at least we have some music to listen to." Patch said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry replied. "I think I'll just go to bed now."

"Already?" Junior asked.

Cherry hopped down from her seat and walked out of the room as the others continued to dance.

"I think she misses Forte." Patch said.

"Missing... Forte...?" Junior tilted his head.

"The guy she's in love with." Patch said.

"Cherry in lub?" Junior replied.

"You have a lot to learn, kiddo..." Patch replied. "Like you and that Rosie girl."

Junior smiled sheepishly when Rosie was mentioned.

"Ooh, you really like her, right?" Patch smirked playfully.

Junior even blushed with a small smile. "She does make me feel special."

"That how you feel when you find true love." Patch smiled.

Junior rubbed his arm shyly.

"I knew it." Patch smirked playfully.

Junior giggled shyly, then watched Atticus and Mo dance. "Wanna do that with Rosie..." he then said, pointing to the happy couple.

"Maybe Atticus can teach you." Patch said.

"You think so?" Junior replied.

"I know so." Patch nodded.

"Okay." Junior smiled.

"Maybe when you're a bit older, but I'm sure of it." Patch smiled back.

"Good dog." Junior petted Patch then.

* * *

Sneezy sniffled as he then sounded like he was going to sneeze.

"Uh-oh." Atticus said as he heard that.

Mo then stopped the dance and ran with Atticus to plug the sneezing dwarf's nose before he could sneeze. And where it worked.

"Phew!" Atticus and Mo sighed in relief.

"Thanks." Sneezy told them.

"No problem." Atticus said.

* * *

Snow White held Junior as the dwarfs continued their music and dances. Junior began to whisper a request to her. Snow White looked down to him and leaned in to hear what he had to say. And where it was if she could him over to Atticus. Snow White stood up with the boy in her arms.

"You need something, JJ?" Mo asked after she was dipped in the dance.

"Want Atty." Junior replied.

"Oh, Atticus, JJ needs you for something." Mo said.

Atticus then put her back in place. "Pardon me..." he then walked over to Junior. "What's up, kid?"

"Teach me how to dance." Junior insisted.

"How to dance?" Atticus replied.

"Please..." Junior gave a puppy dog pout.

"Alright, alright, put the puppy dog pout away." Atticus laughed.

Junior then smiled.

"Oh, this is so cute." Mo cooed.

"So any reason why you want to learn how to dance?" Atticus smirked playfully at Junior.

"Um... Well..." Junior rubbed his arm nervously. "Do you remember Rosie?"

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"Well, someday, I want her and me to be like you and Momo..." Junior explained the best that he could.

"Ohh," Atticus smiled. "Well then we should get started."

"Thank you, Atty..." Junior smiled to his big sister's boyfriend. "I especially love it when my mother and daddy dance together."

"Then it sounds like I might have a star student of dancing." Atticus smirked playfully.

Junior smiled bashfully.

"Excuse me, Madame." Atticus said to Mo.

"Go right ahead, sir." Mo curtsied with a giggle.

"Alright, Junior, let's start." Atticus said.

"Thanks." Junior smiled.

"No problem." Atticus smiled back as they then started his dance lesson and where so far, it was going well.

Mo smiled, finding this to be rather charming and adorable. She soon saw Sneezy and Dopey were dancing with Snow White.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry sat outside under the tree as she looked around the outdoors. The animals came to her, but kept their distance as they didn't want to be overbearing for her. Cherry soon looked up into the sky, wondering how Forte was doing. She never thought she would miss him, but deep down inside, she did since they had a lot of things in common lately. One of the animals went up to her in concern.

"Hey there, little critter." Cherry looked down.

It was the fawn and where it began to nuzzle up to her feeling concerned about her.

"Hey there..." Cherry gave a small hug to the fawn. "Oh, it's like Bambi..."

"You know my dad?" The fawn asked.

"Bambi's your dad?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah... Faline's my mom." the fawn replied.

"So, you must be Geno or Gurri." Cherry then said based on what she knew about The Great Prince of the Forest.

"I'm Geno, my brother Gurri must be over on the other side of the house." Geno said.

"It's good to meet you..." Cherry had a small smile.

"Would you like to meet my brother?" Geno replied.

"I would like that." Cherry agreed.

Geno soon brought her over to her twin brother. Cherry walked with the fawn. And where she saw his twin brother doing some training.

"Hey, Gurri, give it a break." Geno giggled.

Gurri looked over and then came to his sister. "All right, what's up?"

"I'd like you to meet Cherry." Geno introduced.

"Hi, Cherry, that's an interesting name, do you smell like cherries?" Gurri asked before sniffing the perky goth.

"It's a nickname." Cherry replied, making him stop.

"Oh, I knew that." Gurri said sheepishly.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry replied.

"You seem nice..." Gurri noticed.

"You really do for someone who was all alone." Geno agreed.

"I was just thinking..." Cherry twiddled her fingers. "Sometimes I like my own space."

"Why aren't you inside?" Gurri asked.

"Ah, I just wanted to be alone," Cherry replied. "Everyone was dancing and everything, so I decided to get some fresh air."

"Ohh." Gurri said.

"I like my space," Cherry sat back down on the ground. "Usually animals are less judgy than humans... That's why I secretly work in the Animal Shelter."

"That's true." Gurri nodded, agreeing about animals not being judgemental.

"I feel like I can be myself around animals..." Cherry replied. "That's why I kinda wanna visit the Littlest Pet Shop where my cousin Blythe is going to go."

"Sounds like a plan." Geno said.

"So, tell us, Cherry, did you know our parents?" Gurri asked.

"You could say that." Cherry said.

"Is it true that a hunter shot Dad's mom?" Geno pouted.

"Yes..." Cherry frowned severally, that was one of the saddest moments of her life.

"It's so unfair." Gurri frowned.

"I know..." Cherry replied. "I cried for the longest time."

"Were one of your friends with you when you met our dad?" Geno asked.

"It's a long story..." Cherry wiped her eyes. "Excuse me a moment... I'll tell you everything."

Geno and Gurri smiled as they were anxious to hear how Cherry knew their father.

Cherry sniffled and wiped her eyes as she tried to get over the death of Bambi's mother. She then heard a familiar dwarf sneeze. "Sneezy..." she then muttered, fearing the worst. She soon rushed inside to see that no one was hurt.

* * *

"Bless you." Junior told Sneezy as Atticus taught him how to dance with a girl.

"That was fun." Snow White said after all the laughter stopped.

"Now you do something." Bashful said to Snow White.

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

"What should I do?" Snow White replied.

"Ooh, could you tell a story like Momo?" Junior requested.

"Yeah, tell us a story." The dwarfs agreed.

Snow White thought of a story to tell and then thought one up. "Once, there was a princess-"

"Was the princess you?" Doc asked.

"And she fell in love..." Snow White continued with a smile as she now thought of Prince Ferdinand.

"Was it hard to do?" Sneezy asked.

"It was very easy," Snow White said. "Anyone can see that the prince was charming, the only one for me."

"Was he strong and handsome?" Doc asked.

"Was he big and tall?" Sneezy asked.

"There's nobody like him... Anywhere at all." Snow White smiled dreamily.

"Did he say he loved you?" Bashful then asked before turning red in the face.

"Yeah, did he?" Junior smiled.

"Did he steal a kiss?" Doc then asked.

"He was so romantic, I couldn't resist..." Snow White smiled dreamily.

"I have a feeling she's going to sing." Mo smiled.

"Oh, I hope so." Junior agreed.

"Someday my Prince will come, Someday we'll meet again, And away to his castle we'll go, To be happy forever I know~" Snow White began to sing which made the dwarfs and the others smile, except for Grumpy as he stood by his organ in the darkness.

Junior wondered if Grumpy would ever change.

"Ah, mush." Grumpy grumbled.

"Someday when spring is near, We'll find our love anew~" Snow White continued to sing.

Bambi and Faline began to nuzzle each other as Snow White sang.

"And the birds will sing~" Snow White sang which made a high note which startled one of the dwarfs.

The female birds started to nuzzle the male birds.

"And wedding bells will ring, Someday when my dreams come true~" Snow White then finished the song as Sleepy was starting to fall asleep as usual.

Everyone started to sigh dreamily.

It was now 11:00 PM.

"Whoa, look at the time!" Mo panicked. "JJ, you should've been in bed hours ago!" She soon saw Junior fast asleep in Atticus's arms. She then smiled at that.

"I'll take care of him this time." Atticus offered.

"Thanks..." Mo replied in relief.

"She's right, it is bedtime," Snow White agreed before looking to the seven dwarfs. "Go right upstairs off to bed."

Dopey was about to run right upstairs when Doc stopped him.

"Wait, hold on, guys!" Doc said as he grabbed the youngest and mute dwarf. "Miss Snow White and her friends will sleep in our beds tonight."

"But then, where will you guys sleep?" Mo asked.

"We'll be quite comfortable, in-" Doc was about to say.

"A pig's eye." Grumpy scoffed.

"A pig's eye," Doc then said before then realizing what he said. "NO! I mean, we'll be fine down here, right, guys?"

"Right." The rest of the dwarfs nodded.

Dopey looked around and noticed there was only one pillow downstairs. And where while everyone was talking he decided to sneak over to it.

"Well, if you're sure, good night then." Atticus said as he carried Junior in his arms as the boy had fallen asleep.

They were about to enter the bedroom.

"Good night, you all." the dwarfs called to their guests.

"Are you all sure you'll all be alright?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yes, we'll be all right." Doc reassured.

"Well, alright then." Mo said.

Junior yawned and snuggled against Atticus.

"Aww..." Mo quietly cooed.

They soon went into the bedroom.

* * *

Junior was the first one placed into a bed for obvious reasons.

"What a night..." Mo yawned and stretched.

"You said it." Cherry agreed as she also stretched.

"Oh, before I go to bed..." Snow White then said before kneeling beside her bed and bowed her head with her hands together as she said her prayers.

Patch was soon getting on the foot of the bed. Atticus smiled and pet his puppy as he lay down in the bed for him. Mo soon got in bed next.

"Night, you all." Cherry said as she curled up under the covers.

"Night." Atticus smiled.

Everyone then went to sleep after another busy night together. The next day though would have a visitor no one would want around.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, the seven dwarfs had to go to work. They allowed their guests to leave the house if they needed to, but they had to be very careful.

"Mind if I come with you guys?" Atticus asked the dwarfs.

"We won't mind as long as you don't." Doc smiled friendly.

Dopey took Atticus's hand and shook it vigorously with a smile.

"I always did want to work in a mine." Atticus said.

"Then why haven't you mentioned it once?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Shh!" Atticus shushed her.

"Whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You guys have fun now, we'll see you tonight." Mo said as she stood beside her little brother.

"Yeah." Junior smiled.

"Please be careful... I mean if anything happened to you I-" Bashful stammered nervously to the girls.

"Goodbye." Snow White said and then gave him a small kiss on the head.

"Oh, gosh..." Bashful turned red again as he then joined the other dwarfs.

Each of the dwarfs got a kiss from Snow White while Atticus got a kiss from Mo. Cherry shuddered and looked away, feeling sick to her stomach.

"She okay?" Sleepy asked.

"She'll be fine." Atticus reassured.

"Sick!" Grumpy grunted, feeling more angry about the affection than Cherry.

"Him, I'm not sure of." Atticus said.

"Make sure to watch out." Sneezy said before sniffling.

"Oh, guys, we'll be fine." Cherry reassured.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

Sneezy sniffled and then sneezed which blew Dopey back and made Snow White laugh. Dopey then ran over for his turn next. And where he even looked like he wanted one on the lips just like how Atticus got one from Mo. Cherry snorted and face-palmed. Snow White giggled and gave Dopey a kiss. Afterwards, he snuck back inside to try and get another one. Snow White smirked and then gave Dopey another kiss. Dopey spun around with a sloppy lovesick look on his face, he then jumped through the window to get yet another kiss from the princess.

"That's enough." Cherry said.

Dopey still wanted to be kissed.

"Go on now, get!" Cherry told the mute dwarf.

Dopey pouted and then went with the others to go mining for the day.

"Now, I'm warning ya all," Grumpy said after he took a mint. "Don't let anybody in the house."

"Why Grumpy, you _do_ care." Snow White smiled. She was then about to kiss the dwarf, but he tried to get away, though he didn't seem as hesitant about the kiss as he would normally be. He stormed off in anger after the kiss, but then hid a small smile and then looked grouchy again as he joined the others out to go mining.

"So, what shall we be making for the guys when they get back?" Mo asked Snow White.

"Hmm... It should be something nice and sweet since they've been so kind to us lately..." Snow White hummed in thought.

"Cake?" Junior suggested.

"Too long." Cherry said.

"Brownies?" Junior then suggested.

"No, they'd probably fight over whoever got the most..." Mo frowned.

"What does your mother do for your father?" Snow White asked Mo.

"Well, usually if he's been gone for a while and comes home, Mom usually bakes a pie mostly for him." Mo smiled.

"Then that's what we'll bake, we'll bake pies, but not just any pies, their favorite." Snow White smiled.

Little did they all know, they were being watched by a dark and frightening force. And so they started to bake pies for the dwarfs and Atticus and while the dwarfs would have gooseberry pies Mo was baking Atticus an apple pie. Junior smiled as he helped Mo in any way that he could. Snow White sang her prince song as she baked with Cherry and the creatures of the forest.

* * *

And where they were finishing up with Grumpy's pie as Mo had finished baking Atticus's pie with Junior's help. Snow White smiled until she then gasped and saw someone staring at her through the window.

"All alone, my dear?" a haggard old woman smirked to Snow White.

"No, I-I'm with my friends; Mo, Cherry, and Junior." Snow White told her.

"The little dwarfs are not here?" the old woman then asked.

"Nope." Snow White replied.

"Making pies?" the old woman then asked after sniffing the air inside the house.

"Yes, seven gooseberry pies and one apple pie." Mo said as she set Atticus's pie on a table.

"Oh, how wise of you to make an apple pie," the old woman smirked to Mo. "It's apple pies that makes the men's mouths water. Pies made from apples like these." she then took out a pure red apple.

"Oh, they do look very delicious." Mo smiled while Junior and Patch were suspicious about this woman.

The forest animals even watched, having the same suspicion. And where the birds even saw vultures there which to them was a sign there was evil nearby.

"Why don't you take a bite?" the old woman asked Cherry.

"I can't bite into whole apples," Cherry replied. "My teeth are so sensitive, I'll break them."

"Oh, then why not you, my dears?" The old woman then asked Mo and Snow White.

"Perhaps I could try..." Snow White then decided as she reached for the apple.

"I am kinda hungry after baking that pie..." Mo had to admit.

Patch bit down on Mo's pant leg and growled as he pulled her away from the apple.

"Patch! What is with you?" Mo asked as she took her pant leg back.

Junior and the birds started to attack the old woman, having a feeling she was evil.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Snow White scolded. "What are you doing? Frightening the poor old lady."

"But Snow White, that woman is evil!" Junior told her.

"I think JJ's a little bit cranky," Mo smiled nervously and apologetically to the old woman. "I think he needs a nap."

"No, she's evil; she even has vultures following her!" Junior told them as he pointed to two vultures before they heard the old woman cry out in pain.

"Oh, my heart!" the old woman sounded weak all of a sudden. "My poor heart. Take me into the house. Let me rest. A drink of water, please."

"Oh, of course, please come inside," Mo said before she looked at Junior. "And as for you, young man; you're staying outside with the animals, so you don't cause any more trouble for this poor woman."

"Momo, I'm telling the truth..." Junior pouted to his big sister.

"Just stay out here until she's calmed down." Mo said before closing the door after she and Snow White helped the woman inside.

"She didn't believe me..." Junior frowned.

"You could tell she was evil too?" Patch asked Junior in surprise.

"Yeah, I heard from someone say that if you see a person with a vulture or two then that person must be evil." Junior said.

"You're very clever for your age." Patch replied.

"I knew there was a diseased rat around when I was a baby," Junior remembered. "I was mad at Aunt Sarah for locking out Lady like that when she was only trying to help me."

They soon went to the window along with the animals to see what was going on.

* * *

"Mm... Apple..." Mo smiled as she looked at the fruit. "This looks like a nice juicy one too."

"First, let's get this poor woman some water." Snow White said.

"Of course." Mo agreed, putting the apple on the counter. "Excuse us, Miss."

"Take your times, dears." the old woman replied.

Mo and Snow White started to get some water for the old woman.

"We have to tell Atty and the dwarfs." Junior said to the animals.

The animals agreed as they saw the evil look in the old woman's eyes as she looked at the apple and then at Mo and Snow White. Patch sniffed the ground to get Atticus's scent and then went off once he got it. Junior soon followed him and the other animals.

"This way, guys." Patch told the other animals as he followed Atticus's scent.

"Lead the way." The animals said.


	9. Chapter 9

Patch led the way. Atticus sang with the other dwarfs as they were off to work together. He couldn't help but feel like something wrong was going to happen though, but he decided to keep it to himself. The seven dwarfs sang their working song together. Junior began to run as fast as he could with the animals.

"Thanks for letting me join you guys." Atticus smiled to the seven dwarfs.

"It's the least we could do." Doc replied with a smile back to the boy.

Each of them soon grab a pick axe.

Dopey had trouble with his, but Atticus helped him out to be careful. "Easy there, little guy."

Dopey smiled to him, thanking him for the help.

Atticus smiled back, then looked to Doc since he seemed to be the lead dwarf. "Um, where exactly are we going, Mr. Doc, sir?"

"We're going to the diamond mine." Doc explained.

"Ah, I see, you're miners." Atticus then said before hitting himself in the forehead.

"What did you think the pick axes were for?" Grumpy asked.

"I dunno..." Atticus face-palmed himself. "I guess I got my mind on other things."

"Like what?" Sleepy asked with a yawn.

Atticus then thought back to his instincts, but tried to ignore them. "Nothing important."

They soon saw Junior, Patch, and the animals rushing over to them.

"Patch?" Atticus asked in surprise. "JJ?"

The dwarfs stopped in surprised.

"Momo... Trouble..." Junior told Atticus.

"Mo's in trouble?" Atticus asked.

Junior nodded with a pout as the dwarfs tried to shoo the animals away.

"Okay, tell me everything." Atticus said to Junior.

* * *

While Junior was telling Atticus about the old lady and thinking she was evil, Mo and Snow White had given the old woman a drink of water. Cherry hummed out of suspicion of the old woman.

"And because you've been so good to poor old granny; I'll share a secret with you," the old woman told the two girls after she took the water. "This is no ordinary apple: It's a Magic Wishing Apple."

"A wishing apple?" Mo and Snow White asked.

"Yes, one bite from you each will make your dreams come true, even you..." the old woman told Cherry.

"I can't bite into this apple, I'll break my teeth..." Cherry replied.

"Just one bite?" the old woman insisted.

"Well, I guess my teeth might be able to withstand biting into it." Cherry said.

"Thatta girl!" the old woman smirked. "Now, each of you, make a wish and take a bite."

* * *

As each of the girls were going to decide on what they would wish for Junior was done telling Atticus everything that happened at the cottage.

"The evil queen's got Snow White?!" Bashful yelped.

"Is it true?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, even Momo and maybe even Cherry." Junior pouted out of worry for his big sister.

"Then we have to go back to the cottage and save them!" Atticus told them.

"The Queen! We'll kill her!" Grumpy growled.

"But first, we have to get back to the cottage." Patch said.

"Do you guys need rides?" Geno offered.

"We won't mind." Gurri added in.

"Yes, please." Junior said politely.

"Here, let me give ya a hand, buddy." Atticus gently picked up Junior to put him onto Gurri's back.

"Thanks, Atty." Junior smiled.

Atticus smiled back before joining him and held Patch in his lap. The other dwarfs who could fit went onto the fawn's back while the others went onto the other.

"To the cottage!" Geno and Gurri proclaimed and then went off instantly.

* * *

All of them were now on their way to the cottage. Junior was unknowingly humming the Indiana Jones theme song which made Atticus chuckle a little, but he kept his focus on saving the girls. As they made their way to the cottage, the old woman asked the girls if there was someone in each of their lives.

"There must be something your little hearts desire~..." the old woman pried.

"Well, there is someone." Snow White confessed.

"There is someone I've been in love with." Mo also confessed.

"I don't even know what love is." Cherry replied dryly.

"Well, my dear, perhaps the wishing apple can help you with that." The old woman said.

"Not sure if it's worth it..." Cherry replied.

The old woman then cut the apple into slices for her. "How about now?"

"I do like apple slices with turkey and caramel..." Cherry admitted.

"Now each of you just make a wish and take a bite." The old woman said as she held out the apple slices.

"I wish... I wish..." Snow White started.

"That's it!" the old woman grinned with anticipation. "Go on!"

* * *

Atticus, Junior, Patch, and the others were continuing their way to the cottage as the girls started to make their wish. Snow White obviously wished for Prince Ferdinand and Mo obviously wished for Atticus while Cherry seemed tired of being alone all the time and was ready to meet her soulmate.

"And we'll live happily ever after." Mo and Snow White finished their wishes.

"Finally! Now, each of you take a bite," the old woman smirked. "Don't let those wishes grow cold."

Snow White, Mo, and Cherry each then took a bite of their slice of apple.

"I feel strange..." Snow White murmured.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel kind of funny..." Mo agreed as she then held her head.

"Why do I feel all woozy all of a sudden...?" Cherry also murmured.

The old woman grinned as the three girls were growing weaker by the minute. The three girls soon passed out.

"Now _I'll_ be the fairest in the land!" the old woman cheered, revealing herself to be the Evil Queen AKA Snow White's step-mother. And where she started to laugh evilly as she exited the cottage.

The weather was suddenly dark and stormy to fit the deathly mood of the demise of Snow White, Mo, and even Cherry. She soon gasped as soon as she saw the dwarfs, Atticus, Junior, Patch, and the animals coming back to the cottage.

"After her!" Grumpy commanded.

Atticus soon placed Junior back on the ground for safety reasons. Junior frowned as he was worried for Mo.

"You're gonna pay for your insolence!" Atticus glared to the Queen.

Atticus, Patch, and the dwarfs began to chase after her.

Atticus growled. "This is for my best friend and girlfriend!"

The old woman started to climb rocks. Patch growled viciously as he went with Atticus to stop the old woman.

"I'll fix you!" the old woman glared. "I'll crush your bones!"

"Atticus, I think now is a good time for you to use your god strength to get rid of this witch." Patch said.

"With pleasure..." Atticus cracked his knuckles.

"You want off then?" Gurri asked as Atticus was still on his back.

"Yes, please." Atticus said as he got off the fawn.

Gurri lowered his body, allowing Atticus to get off.

"Good boy..." Atticus smiled as he pet the fawn, then charged at the old woman with a glare.

* * *

The old woman started to try to push a boulder, thinking it would roll and crush Atticus and the others. Atticus of course didn't let that stop him. Patch kept Junior out of the way so the young boy wouldn't get hurt. Atticus soon pushed the boulder with his god strength and where he also pushed it and the old woman AKA the Evil Queen over the edge so then she wouldn't harm anyone ever again.

Junior turned away and covered his eyes since he didn't like violence. Dopey then gave him a hug and gently patted him on the back. The old woman soon shrieked as she was pushed over the edge. Atticus kept a look as the woman fell to her unfortunate demise. As Atticus, Patch, and the seven dwarfs watched, the vultures came down after their mistress.

"We better get back to the cottage." Patch said.

"Is it over?" Junior whimpered as he kept his eyes away from the scene.

"Yes, it's over; that evil woman is gone." Atticus said.

Junior then uncovered his eyes.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go back." Patch told him.

And that's what they did as they returned to the cottage.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, they all came back, and the girls appeared to be in sleeping deaths. And where this broke their hearts to see this. The seven dwarfs cried and even Grumpy did. The woodland animals were the most sad about this. Atticus was very emotional as not only Snow White was gone, but also his best friend and his first and only girlfriend.

Junior was so sad that his sister was gone even if she wasn't his sister by blood. Atticus soon noticed the apple pie. He then took it with a small sniffle and saw a note attached to it from Mo herself and where it said 'For Atticus'. There was a love note on the back: 'Take one slice of seven for every day of the week for every day I will always love you.'

 _'She baked this pie for me.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Junior cried the hardest and longest he had in his life.

"Oh, JJ..." Atticus hugged Junior back as he felt emotional. "I know, I miss Mo too, and Cherry, she was like a sister to me."

* * *

Spring soon came and where Snow White, Mo, and Cherry were laid down on the ground since none of the dwarfs, Atticus, Patch, or Junior had the heart to bury either of them.

"Cherry, you can't die..." Atticus was in denial about his best friend's death as he was emotionally broken down.

Drell had sent the prince and Forte to where Snow White, Mo, and Cherry were. Patch comforted Atticus the best that he could. Atticus sniffled as he hugged his dog until he heard faint singing in the distance.

"Back it up... Back it up... This way..." Drell backed up with airline lights as he was bringing the prince and court composer in his gothic teen disguise as he knew how the girls could be saved. "Atticus, go over to Mo and kiss her."

"Huh?" Atticus looked up.

"Man, I haven't seen you so depressed..." Drell noticed.

"My best friend and girlfriend are dead!" Atticus glared with tears in his eyes. "What do you want me to do?!"

"Kiss Mo!" Drell told Atticus.

"What...?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, you kiss her, Forte kisses Cherry, and the prince kisses Snow White, and yadda yadda yadda, happily ever after." Drell replied like it was obvious.

The prince soon went to Snow White while Forte went to Cherry and Atticus went to Mo. The seven dwarfs looked confused at first, as did Junior.

"Let them kiss them." Drell said.

Junior stuck his tongue out slightly in disgust of the kissing, plus the three girls were dead.

"Ah, just trust me." Drell insisted.

Junior shrugged as he didn't find anything wrong with it. The three males then kissed their sleeping beauties. Cherry looked annoyed once she was brought back to life while Snow White and Mo smiled. And where this made everyone else happy as well.

"How did they come back to life?" Junior asked Drell.

"This'll make more sense when you're older, but true love conquers all," Drell explained the best that he could. "True love's kiss is its own reward and antidote."

"Ohh." Junior said, understanding a little bit.

"You'll understand when you're older." Drell soothed.

"Well, at least they'll live happily ever after." Junior smiled.

"You got it, kid." Drell smiled back in agreement.

And where Junior was right as Snow White and her true love rode off. Atticus held Mo's hand as they walked over together with smiles.

* * *

"Momo!" Junior beamed and then hugged his big sister.

"JJ." Mo smiled as she hugged him back.

Atticus smiled to that, then came over to Cherry. "You okay?"

"Eh..." Cherry shrugged. "I didn't think I could be poisoned."

"Of course you can." Drell said.

"Drell?" Cherry then noticed that the warlock was there.

"Hi, there." Drell smirked.

"I think it's time that we leave." Mo said.

"Aww..." Junior pouted.

"I'm sorry, JJ, but all great things msut come to an end..." Mo soothed.

"Yes." Drell agreed.

"Oh, alright." Junior pouted with a yawn.

Mo then picked up Junior as he was falling asleep. "Drell, take us home."

Drell nodded as he teleported them all home.

* * *

Junior was fast asleep and Mo put him back into bed and tucked him in with a good night kiss.

"He sure is a special little boy." Captain Planet's voice smiled.

"Uncle Planet?" Mo looked over.

"He would make a magnificent Planeteer." Captain Planet told his birth niece.

"I agree." Mo smiled.

"You're such a good big sister." Captain Planet smiled back.

"Thanks, Uncle Planet." Mo smiled back.

Captain Planet hugged Mo. Mo hugged back with a smile and wiped her eye as a happy tear fell from it.

"You better get some sleep." Captain Planet smiled.

"Okay." Mo yawned before getting into bed.

Captain Planet tucked her into bed and then went off.

* * *

 ** _In James and Elizabeth's bedroom..._**

"Monique's been such a good sister..." James smiled to his wife. "Reminds me a lot of my sister... I miss her so much, she was such a wonderful woman."

"I know, Jim Dear." Elizabeth soothed her husband.

James hugged his wife back. "At least I still have you."

"And you always will." Elizabeth smiled.

And with that, everyone slept peacefully.

The End


End file.
